


Bend (But Not Broken)

by XiaoLinLingXIII



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Clary Fray, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, maybe mpreg?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoLinLingXIII/pseuds/XiaoLinLingXIII
Summary: He wanted to laugh, seems like he was becoming like a cat; to have nine lives & starting all over again after dying. What an irony.Yet, here he was, face blank, body shaking to the point where he had trouble tried to stand.He wanted to bump into someone, and stopped him in his track then asking him whether if he was alright. Seems like, he was still nobody even with Vampire status then.For one last prayer, he prayed that someone noticed that he was heading towards the entrance & stopped him. His vision blurred & throat tight from emotions.It was the least he could do. For had painfully loved Clary, for Maia who was innocent, for Alex and Magnus newfound feelings, for Jace to get his happiness.He saw Him and Isabella. G--. He choked at the words. It hurts, literally and metaphorically.For his betrayal towards the very man who save him. For his newfound happiness.A portal of never return. He wished someone noticed the notes he had left. He prayed again for someone to stop him. But when you are someone that has no purpose or a betrayer, who would come to your rescue?The truth of reality hurts more than anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never really watch Shadowhunters or read the book however I'm a Malec & Sapahael through & through because i watched the cut scene & THEY ARE CUTE AF. So please forgive me if this fanfiction is way out of the tv series or book series. Apologize in advance. & those who anti same-sex, you knows the way out & for those who enjoyed it, please enjoy. & you've been warned.
> 
> /Thoughts/

Prologue 

The war was over. 

All shadowhunters from New York Institute & Downworlders from New York celebrate the victory of the long tension war.

They celebrate for the ones whose lives had lost and the one who’s still alive. 

They were all gathered in Maia’s bar; shadowhunters & Downworlders mingled around, clanking their glassed beers around & laughing at some life experiences from Downworlders.

Simon Lewis was not a party-person per say, but he would not said that he would not mind mingle with the newfound friendships with the shadowhunters, namely Lightwoods siblings. They were “The Cool Kid in the Neighbourhood”. 

But somehow, his heart felt heavy. The guilt, sadness, anger, anguish pour onto his being & he could not breathe. Simon was shaking; from what he did not know. One thing he knew of sure was that he needed to leave this new life behind all over again. 

/He wanted to laugh, seems like he was becoming like a cat; to have nine lives & starting all over again after dying. What an irony.

/Yet, here he was, face blank, body shaking to the point where he had trouble tried to stand./

He slowly moved towards the front entrance without bumping into someone he knew.

/He wanted to bump into someone, and stopped him in his track then asking him whether if he was alright. Seems like, he was still nobody even with Vampire status then./

Thankfully, the entrance door did not have bell that signified someone was coming in or going out. He opened the door.

/For one last prayer, he prayed that someone noticed that he was heading towards the entrance & stopped him. His vision blurred & throat tight from emotions./  
He walked out through the entrance into the dark alley. /They were waiting./

The Seelie Queen & few others were standing with a swirling blue portal; illuminating their figures more. The Seelies were always majestic and breath-taking beautiful. Now, Simon felt fear instead of awed towards them.

He walked towards them. The Queen extended her hands for him to take. He took it without hesitant.

/It was the least he could do. For had painfully loved Clary, for Maia who was innocent, for Alex and Magnus newfound feelings, for Jace to get his happiness./

The Queen tried to coax Simon into the portal, but Simon stopped in his track. He looked back once more.

/He saw Him and Isabella. G--. He choked at the words. It hurts, literally and metaphorically./  
/For his betrayal towards the very man who save him. For his newfound happiness./

He smiled one last time & faced the portal. The portal reminded him of The Milky Way he saw through the telescope his father gave to him on his 9th birthday.

/A portal of never return. He wished someone noticed the notes he had left. He prayed again for someone to stop him. But when you are someone that has no purpose or a betrayer, who would come to your rescue?/ 

His body slowly dissolved into herds of golden butterflies & flew into the portal along with the Seelies. 

/The truth of reality hurts more than anything./


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undelined words are written letters  
> "Slanting words are conversation"  
> Slanting words are thoughts

Chapter one: His name

Simon Lewis.  

The name of a traitor that has no worth the affection, attention and time of The New York Vampire Clan. They should not have given their undead hearts into the hands of a young fledging that hold affection towards a shadowhunter.

_/He betrayed the clan for her./_

Simon Lewis.

The same name that makes the undead hearts of The New York Clan yearned for. The same person who lighten the Du Mort Hotel into a place of warmth and home through his nerdy and kind way.  The same kind hearted fledging who thought more of others and always put himself to the last; to a point where he had nothing left of his heart.

__/He had been manipulated by the same shadowhunter who he holds affection for./_ _

Simon Lewis.

The same name of the same person spoken by the shadowhunter who had the kind yet annoying fledging’s heart with distaste and annoyance. The same name of the same person who been betrayed by the same shadowhunter; she fell in love with someone while having the heart of his.

**__“I didn’t notice he was gone until I found the notes. I mean, I was busy with training & patrols. You can’t blame me on this one. You guys have hated him for so long of course he would run away from us. It’s not like you guys treated him any better.”_ _ **

****I’m sorry, & I know my apology would not make any difference towards The Clan or any of I had betrayed. But at least I can save you from this. Please let me do this for those I had wronged. I pray, from the deepest of my heart & soul, for all of your happiness. & thank you, for letting me having a craze of a life before my departure.** **

__**“We found him chained in a sealed room. His body left with literally skin & bones. His mouth…… Someone sew his mouth up with…. But his abdomen was bulged with something. The medics are looking into it. His tormentor didn’t just stop there. His nails had been pulled out and there seems like burn marks and sign of infection on the wounds. Maybe his tormentor poured Holy Water onto it. Though he was a Daylighter, he wasn’t immune towards Holy Water that much the tormentor would know. There are also traces of….. There were multiple tears at his perineum…. & also, his fangs… They removed his fangs. Santiago, he’s been tormented by a sadist or multiple sadists & to a point of beyond our imagination. You know what this means right? He may be here physically, but his soul… I would be surprised if there are pieces of him left at this point. You should left whatever unsaying between you & him behind and think about this. After all, he would be leading a bleak soulless life. That if he was to be awake from these.”**_ _

He put those he held affection for higher position than Mount Everest.

**__“Shouldn’t you have noticed he went missing? He was your besties & soul mate, or so you’ve claimed in the past. Did you make that a false claim? & he’s been missing for three months & now you’ve just noticed the notes?”_ _ **

**__“Well, you’ve said that he left all of us some notes at some point, so why you’ve found the notes now?”_ _ **

**__He couldn’t answer._ _ **

**__“……”_ _ **

**__“She was with me that day.”_ _ **

**__Jace Wayland said, from the door of the interrogation room. Anger, disappointed, that was how he looked at the person who he thought she was._ _ **

**__“She said it was normal for them to lost contact once in a while. That we shouldn’t be bother so much about him because he used to do that in the past.”_ _ **

**__The room went silent and wide eyes bore into his direction._ _ **

**__“But they’ve never maintained in contact with each other for so long since the appearance of Sebastian.”_ _ **

**__“That was a year ago! This is the second year into his disappearance! How do you explain yourself?”_ _ **

**__“Jace Wayland!” His adoptive mother squeaked._ _ **

**__“Maryse, please. Shadowhunters should be protecting and defend the weak, even the downworlder.”_ _ **

**__“But for that…. That creature…”_ _ **

**__“That creature, as you said, is Simon Lewis, whose last name will be changed to Bane. So kindly speak of him with respect_ _   __before you said your profanity towards him.” Magnus Bane huffed proudly as he said his last name at the end of the fledging name. The High Warlock of Brooklyn is a man to be feared of. Maryse Lightwood backed off with gritted teeth._ _**

Justice has been served; they found the one who truly responsible for the abuses done towards the fledging with the two shadowhunters temporarily suspend from their post and no contact can be made towards each other, meaning one of them will not be in New York. Clary volunteered to be in Idris due to her mother’s presence at there while Jace choose to stay in New York Institution due to his parabatai’s presence at there. The true criminal will be facing long time imprisonment for his cruel, sadist and disgusting act towards a defendless Downworlder.

__/Justice has been served. Time to forget all of the fledging’s betrayal and brings him home to heal with his family members, who will loves, treasure, appreciate and adores him all above the Heavens allowed them./_ _


	3. Family (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident, most of shadowhunters in New York Institution have changed their opinions towards Downworlders & Alexander "Alec" Lightwoods have a child in his & lover, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane's care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have warned that I have never really watched the TV series, nor read the book or even watched the movie. I write based on the cut scenes I have watched on Youtube. So there will be some scene changes & the characters may be a bit of OCC. Here, I would maintained that Magnus Bane still as High Warlock of Brooklyn. Secondly, I cannot have a scheduled updates like most of the writers due to my half studying & half working lifestyle as of now as I am still a student. So please be patient with me for the time being. Last but not least, do enjoy reading my first work. Thank You. Saranghae, Aishiteru~

Alexander Lightwoods is a loyal man who would risk his life to protect the ones he loves & cares. For a shadowhunter who had trained in among the same circle of friends, it was hard for him to make new friends. So when Clarissa “Clary” Fairchild came into the Shadow World dragging with her is so called “bestie” Simon Lewis, he would not expected one day that he would include the brown-haired idiot Daylighter into his list of people he swore to protect, right beside the name of Magnus Bane, Max Lightwoods, Isabelle Lightwoods and Jace Wayland & he would include the name of red-haired manipulative shadowhunter into the list of names he would kill without mercy & with no regrets. Angels, he wishes he could use her as a target practice for Max as he would use weapon of his choice in near future.

When The Institution received a mission from Magnus Bane about a disappearance of a Downworlder, Alec did not expected it to be Simon Lewis & that it was reported missing by his lover of all people. Usually when it was concerning about that dork, it was always Clary who made mountains out of mole hills & usually ended up been stomping-the-ants-to-death kind of situation.

That day, however, changed everyone’s opinions towards the Downworlders. To think they treated one of their kinds this way; not even The Silent Brothers would be inflicted upon the Downworlders that had been imprisoned in The Silent City.

The shadowhunters of New York Institution had treated Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago & Luke Garroway with neutral & more respect. They would nod their heads towards them whenever they came to the institution. His colleagues now even have more neutral stand towards his relationship with Magnus too so it was definitely a plus.

Through Magnus’s representative of Downworlders, he managed to secure the legal adoption of Simon Lewis under his wings & even through his mundane lawyer’s skill, Magnus also managed to secure Simon’s stepfather into prison for long, long time for his crime of sexual assaults, child molestation, child abuse & domestic abuse. For Simon’s mother though, she got restraint order of stayed far away from both Simon & his sister, & also on parole for child abuse.

Alec did not know many details about Simon’s parents’ crimes, but the look on Magnus’s face after the end of the trail enough to tell him that both parents were far from being good parents like Simon described them. He was still questioning of the Daylighter’s judgement of the parents; did he defend them because he loved them or fear them?

He shrugged. He did not care about both disgusting creatures anymore & would not need to worry about they near Simon. Alec & Magnus now are parents of Simon Lewis Lightwoods-Bane, as far as they concerned. Both of them definitely do much better work than both of them.

Now, Alec was on his way out of the institution & order for some take-out for Magnus, Simon & him. He was just walked towards the entrance when someone stopped him.

“Alec, you’re heading to Bane’s place, right?”

He looked backed & saw Raj. It was strange to hear a shadowhunter address Magnus his last name using neutral tone.

“Yeah, what’s of it?”

“Nothing. Here; the team ordered extra portion of take-outs for your family. Thought you might headed out to the take-out on the way to Bane’s places, & they did in your courtesy.” Then Raj handed out two white plastic bags of foods to him.

Alec raised his eyebrows. “You sure they didn’t mind about it?”

“I know this will sound a bit weird, but after that incident & how the wolves, the vamp & Bane respond in the court, something shifted inside of me. I suddenly feared them & also in awed. I mean, everyone knows about the vamp & the wolves; they barely tolerate each other. But in that room that day, the way they did not fear The Clave & even threatened them, it definitely shine upon a new light on them. They are forces to be reckoned with when united.”

There was silence stretch between them.

“I hoped your child been better. He deserved it.” Raj said for the final time before handing the plastic bags to Alec which he took it with a nod of his head. He hoped so too. Simon’s progressing well according to Catarina’s observation.

He thought of his newly formed family & quickly headed out towards the streets. He could not wait for any longer. He has a family to wait for him at home.


End file.
